jollyprankstersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Pranksters
' 'The Jolly Pranksters are a comic improvisation team at Plymouth Comprehensive High School in Plymouth, Wisconsin. The team performs locally, for both public and private shows, and is affiliated with the ComedySportz High School League in Milwaukee. The Jolly Pranksters are currently the only comic improvisation team in Sheboygan County. Members of the 2015-2016 Team Seniors Alex Gravatt Kate Harms Alex Kleiber Julia Krueger Adam LaVine Abby Nicholson Kelly Pocian Mary Riley Acacia To Stephanie Zimmerman Juniors Elisabeth Balistreri Tannor Gonzalez Joshua Hafemann Delaney Scudella Sophomores Paul Hammes Justin Schmitz Madilyn Straub Lily Zwick Freshmen Mitch Arnold Adam Dwyer Ana Hyer Sydney Tackes Alex Turicik Members of the 2014-2015 Team Seniors Lucas Collard Alayna Arnold Jonathon Gideon Andrea Werner Jimmy Balistreri Patrick Lemkuil Shauna Clemens Juniors Alex Gravatt Kate Harms Alex Kleiber Julia Krueger Adam LaVine Abby Nicholson Kelly Pocian Mary Riley Stephanie Zimmerman Sophomores Elisabeth Balistreri Joshua Hafemann Delaney Scudella Jacob Vanorwick Freshmen Members of the 2013-2014 Team Seniors Juniors Sophomores Freshmen Members of the 2012-2013 Team Seniors Aliee Zirtzlaff Koua Bruce Xiong Juinors Austin Ernst Matt Nelson Mike Loerke Austin Kultgen Randy Zeinemann Jordan Lentz Jennie Krusiec Paige Riese Lala Chino Laura Juenemann Sophomores Jonathon Gideon Jimmy Balistreri Alayna Arnold Andrea Werner Lucas Collard Patrick Lemkuil Shauna Clemens Daniel Winkel Freshmen Stephanie Zimmerman Sierra Schulz Kate Harms Kelly Pocian Abby Nicholson Kyra Kronberg Julia Krueger Courtney Groh Alex Kleiber Alex Gravatt Adam LaVine Coach Mrs. Newton Members of the 2011-2012 Team 'Seinors' Christopher Gideon (Captain) Marissa Kultgen Jesse Meyer 'Juinor' Aliee Zirtzlaff 'Sophomores' BriAnna Roehrborn Austin Ernst Matthew Nelson Mike Loerke Austin Kultgen Randy Zeinemann Jordan Lentz Jennie Krusiec Paige Riese Amy Addy Josh Scott (Tech Support) 'Freshmen' Jonathon Gideon Jimmy Balistreri Alayna Arnold Andrea Werner Lucas Collard Patrick Lemkuil 'Coach' Mrs. Newton 'Members of the 2010-2011 Team' 'Seniors' Marissa Murphy (Co-Captain) 'Juniors' Jesse Meyer (Co-Captain) Christopher Gideon Marissa Kultgen Amber Bine 'Sophomores' There were no Sophomores on the 2010-2011 Jolly Pranksters team... 'Freshmen' Matthew Nelson BriAnna Roehrborn Mike Loerke Mikey Ambrowiak Randy Zeinemann Jordan Lentz Ian Gieryn Jennie Krusiec 'Coach' Mrs. Newton 'Members of the 2009-2010 Team' 'Seniors' Cody Wisman Luke Murray Sam DeVries Leah Glassford Devon Riederer 'Juniors' Marissa Murphy 'Sophomores' Jesse Meyer (Captain) Christopher Gideon 'Freshmen' There were no Freshmen on the 2009-2010 Jolly Pranksters team... 'Coach' Mrs. Newton 'Members of the 2008-2009 Tournament Champion Team' Zack Mueller Leah Glassford Marissa Murphy Jesse Meyer Logan Meyer 'Coach' Mrs. Newton 'Members of the 2007-2008 Team' Cliff Newton Marissa Murphy Zack Mueller Leo Bortsov Ben Dimig Rachel Glassford Austin Kutruff Amanda Rizzi Caylee Sparks 'Coach' Mrs. Newton 'Members of the Original 2006-2007 Team' Cliff Newton Ben Koenigs Ben Dimig Caylee Sparks Jake Schwah 'Coach' Mrs. Newton Improvisational Comedy Comic Improvisation is a form of theatre in which the actors and actresses perform "scenes", or scenarios which are usually based on audience suggestions. No script is provided, and "actletes" usually are not provided any time to formulate ideas with other the players. On the spot, players must use miming and improvised dialogue to imply the setting, relationships between characters, and the plot of the scene. Most scenes are created using games with preset rules.